oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrow
's catchphrase}} , also known by his birth name , is a pirate. Morrow is the founder, as well as the of the Morrow Gang. He is known for his tremendous speed, his vast intelligence and knowledge. He is also infamously known as and ・ ・ ・モーロー|Vī Vī Esu Mōrō}}. Bill was born and raised on a mountainous forested island along with his younger brother by a widowed father. When he moved to the Grand Line for his and his brother's education, he got involved in street fights and underground fights to make ends meet. After murdering an influential businessman, he was imprisoned in Impel Down, where he befriended Bootstrap Bill. He spent several years in the prison before making his escape and assembled a small pirate crew with his old friends and Bill. He later allied himself with the notorious bandit King, thus also recruiting the latter's followers, the Kingsmen, as pirates, thereby forming what came to be known as the Morrow Gang. Appearance Morrow is a middle-aged man of a slim and lean-built, yet tall and brawny stature, standing over seven-and-a-half feet. He has a rough, tan skin and a well-developed muscular body that boasts multiple scars. He has short and wavy grey hair that used to be darker during his younger days. He has sharp, high cheekbones and a strong, chiseled jawline, as well as a rather large nose. He also has thick eyebrows and visibly deep, hard and long vertical forehead creases. His most notable facial features, however, are his sharp, pale blue eyes that are almost perennially in a half-shut glare (except when he is watching a movie, in which case, they are wide open). Morrow is also noted for his sharp, astringent baritone. Morrow usually wears simple dark-colored clothes, including a pair of grey denim trousers with a silver leather sash used as a belt, and a close-fitted black turtleneck tank top. He also wears black leather sports boots adorned with gilded steel, along with grey ankle-length socks. Though very rarely, he may also wear a pair of long black wrist-belts with silver studs. Over his usual outfit, he wears a large, white silk cloak (or as he likes to call it, the captain's cloak). In casual (or when his usual outfit is being washed), Morrow wears a light blue short-sleeved T-shirt that features the words "HOW YOU DOIN'?", along with a pair of grey knee-length pajamas and pink rubber slippers. Creation and Conception The initial (and perhaps the biggest) bother that I, Sir M, faced about this character was his name. I originally intended to create a Marine Vice-Admiral named Zeno, who had one thousand and one hands, and a student named Liquid. That's it. I gradually grew bored of the idea, and decided to make the character a pirate, even though I had originally wanted not to do that. I then named the guy Yohneff and intended to give him a bug-styled Mythical Zoan fruit (essentially, he would've been a combination of Meruem and Spider-Man). Another idea I contemplated, and actually liked very much, was to give him a Paramecia fruit which would allow him to impose probability-based conditions on anyone and anything. All of these ideas were scrapped when I decided that this guy would not have a Devil Fruit. I eventually came down to two choices — a speedster who could perform sorcery, or a speedster who was obsessed with movies. My ultimate choice was the latter, who I finally named Morrow. Trivia * Morrow is named after Bill, the eponymous antagonist (portrayed by David Carradine) from Kill Bill (directed by Quentin Tarantino).